


Of Knights and Kings

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell wakes up to find himself a prisoner and he's not sure what's going on.  That confusion only grows when it seems his captors are his own team mates, and confusion grows to danger when Daniel Jackson takes Cameron as his personal slave...and it seems that there is no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knights and Kings

His head was still ringing, his balance off. The blindfold didn't help, but neither did the fact that his hands were shackled around some metal staff, holding his arms out to either side, his shoulders hunched forward as he stumbled along, pulled by the rope around his neck.

  
He didn't know where the rest of his team was. Hell, he didn't know where he was. He remembered losing control of the small stolen scout ship. He remembered Carter warning him about some…something and then everything went smoky and dark, with lots of crashing and burning and then a big black pit of unconsciousness.

  
When he'd come to, he'd found himself already bound, blindfolded and alone. That had been at least a day ago, probably more. The bump on his head was interfering with his ability to keep track and the blindfold kept him in the dark, so he couldn't really tell anything based on day or night.

  
He'd already learned that talking was frowned on, and he had the bruises to prove it. Whoever these guys were, they were pretty quick on the draw with the fists. He was shoved roughly to his knees, a hand pushing his head down.

  
He took the hint and kept it there, listening for some indication of what was going on. There were others in the room, he could hear them breathing, but he didn't dare try to find out if his team was among them, not when he could still feel the presence of the guard so close.

  
There was a change in the air, like an electric current that swept the room and he could almost feel the guards snap to attention. Footsteps clicked against a hard floor, two…maybe three sets. They stopped a few feet to his right. He strained to listen, to hear anything that might tell him where he was and what was going on.

  
"Now _this_ is interesting." The voice was oddly familiar, though the accent left him bewildered. "Daniel, darling, come see what the guards dragged in."

  
Daniel. There was a hand on his head, the blindfold loosened. He blinked in the sudden rush of light, squinting up at…Carter and Jackson. Sort of. They seemed wrong somehow. They were both dressed in some…wow, leather of all kinds, mostly black and slinky and so not government issue.

  
"Well, Cameron Mitchell. How about that." Jackson's voice pulled his attention from the leather up to his face. His eyes sparkled with mischief and a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

  
"Boy, am I glad to see you." Cameron said, only to have Carter back hand him across the face. "Hey!"

  
"You have not been given leave to speak." Carter said, examining her hand as she pulled it back.

  
"He always was a brazen one." Daniel said dryly, raising her hand to kiss the back of it. "If I remember right, even his own liege kept him muzzled the last time we played nice."

  
"Yes, I remember." Carter leaned into Daniel, her smile almost frightening.

  
"Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought." Cameron mumbled, wishing he could check his head. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but either these two were totally playing him or something was very, very wrong.

  
"He does propose a certain challenge." Jackson said. "Do any of the others please?"

  
Carter rolled her eyes. "No, they're all droll and simple looking. I require servants with some brain. Are you seriously considering him?"

  
"Him is right here." Cameron said, earning a stiff blow from behind.

  
"He is pretty, in a way." Jackson responded, moving around Cameron and coming back to Carter. "Strong of will and body. He will be fun to…train."

  
Cameron really didn't like the way he said that last word…or the way he was leering at Cameron like he was a toy, or a piece of meat.

  
"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here? Where is Teal'c?"

  
Carter jumped back as if he'd tried to hit her. "You dare mention that traitor here?"

  
Jackson grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face toward the floor. "Apologize."

  
"Ah…yeah, okay. Sorry." He hit the floor when Jackson let go of him.

  
"Take him downstairs and clean him up, the stench is really too much."

  
Carter and Jackson strode away, heels clicking on the floor again as two guards picked him up and dragged him away through a different set of doors, down a long corridor and into a dark, narrow staircase. He gave up counting at a hundred and concentrated on just keeping his feet moving.

  
At the bottom he was freed of the metal bar and led through a dizzying maze of dark corridors punctuated by barred doors and pitiful moans from whatever was hidden behind those doors.

  
Eventually they landed in a room with a large pool of water. The rope was removed from around his neck and he was shoved into the hands of two new men in uniform.

  
"His Highness wants this one scrubbed down and prepared for training."

  
Again with that word. Cameron really wasn't liking the way they kept saying it. Somehow he didn't think it had anything to do with learning how to hold a tray of drinks or running an obstacle course.

  
He was pushed and pulled and manhandled into a corner where his wrists were shackled in heavy metal restraints and pulled out to the side. One of the men moved in with a large knife, grinning when Cameron tried to pull away. His clothes were cut way and tossed, then water was poured over him from above, at him from the sides. He spit and sputtered, but it just kept coming, battering him from large hoses in the walls.

  
When it finally did stop, the two men came at him with sponges on the end of sticks, and started scrubbing at him with a soap that stung his skin and smelled antiseptic. Then the water was back until he was breathless and sagging, the restraints just about the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees.

 

 

The collar fit tight against his neck, hard and cold. The edge of it bit into his skin, irritating and he wanted to scratch at it, but he'd already learned that was a bad idea. The electrical current that buzzed through it arced and stung like the dickens whenever his hand got too close.

  
He was still naked, and deciding that nakedness did not bode well for whatever was coming up next. He was clean and dry and then oiled up so that his skin was soft and shiny in the little bit of light there was. Metal also circled his ankles, his thighs and his wrists, thinner bands with D rings in them that came in handy for attaching to things, as his handler had demonstrated by hooking his wrists to the overhead hook to keep him from moving the last time he'd been left alone.

  
Now though, he was once more being led through a maze of dark corridors and up staircases and into a room that looked a lot like the infirmary back home. "Here he is Doc. His Highness wants him checked over, particularly that head injury. Make sure he's healthy enough."

  
A dark haired woman emerged from behind a curtain, her eyes sweeping over Cameron, then up to the guard. "He's a pretty one. Do I have to guess what his duties will be?"

  
The guard chuckled and pushed Cameron forward. "What, the lack of clothing doesn't give it away?"

  
See, and that right there was why Cameron was so uncomfortable. Well, that and the naked and the fact that his team had taken leave of their senses or been possessed or something.

  
"Give me a half hour with him." The doctor pointed to a table and Cameron figured he was safer with her than the guard, so he followed her finger and sat. "How'd you hurt your head?"

  
"Falling out of the sky." Cameron said. "Or, the part where we hit the ground."

  
She sort of smiled as she tilted his head to get a look. "Smart mouth, I hope you know how to control it. His Highness does not take well to challenges."

  
"You seem like a reasonable person." Cameron said, wincing as her fingers brushed over the knot on his head. "I'm a little bit lost here. See…Jackson, Carter…they're…they came here with me. We're friends."

  
She raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "Perhaps your head injury goes deeper that it appears. Lay down, let me get a better look."  
He laid down, but was shaking his head. "No, it's not that bad. I've had worse. I just…don't understand."

  
She held a scanner of some kind over his head, biting her lip as she read the results, then looking at him. "I should warn you that if this is just some trick to try to get out of the duties you've been assigned, it won't work. His Highness doesn't care if his slaves are crazy, only that they do their jobs."

  
"Whoa, wait. Slave?" He realized a few seconds after he said it that he was stupid to think this was going anywhere else. He was naked and collared for god's sake. "I'm not crazy."

  
"Nor is your injury sufficient to keep you from His Highness' bed chamber, though I think I shall inform him he should refrain from the rougher sport a day or two."

  
"Bed chamber? Rougher sport?" Cameron sat up, his hands falling now to cover himself, suddenly self conscious of his naked state, or maybe the fact that the words were having and effect on him.

Cameron had long before convinced himself that workplace romances were a bad idea, and workplace fucking was worse, and though he and Daniel had nearly broken the rules once when they were both very drunk and Daniel was very clearly missing someone, they had agreed to keep what they had in their friendship and working relationship…but Cameron would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it.

  
In fact he had a few choice fantasies that stared one Doctor Daniel Jackson, a whole lot of lube and some positions a porn star would be proud of.

  
But this was different, because this wasn't Daniel. Not really. There was something very wrong with him. Or the whole thing was a big, elaborate joke. Only, this wasn't the kind of joke he'd expect from any of them. In fact, it's moving pretty damn fast into not funny at all.

  
The doctor moved around him, drawing blood, testing his reflexes, all the doctor things he'd gotten accustomed to in post mission check ups. "Okay, you're all set. See to it that you don't do anything to get punished for a few days, I'm afraid the jolt won't play well with that head injury."

  
"Jolt?" But she was gone, off behind the curtain again and he was left sitting naked on the table. He gave brief thought to trying to escape, find Teal'c, figure out what the fuck was going on here, but aside from the fact that he was naked, he was hopelessly turned around and could only hope that his best bet was finally getting to talk to Jackson, without anyone else around.

 

 

The set of rooms he was shown into was plush, filled with fine art and draped in rich fabrics. The first room was set up as a sitting room of sorts, though one chair was obviously the focal point of the room, with couches spread out around it and low tables filled with fruits and other foods.

A side door opened and a servant nodded to the guard. "His Highness would like the new slave in here. He will be along shortly."

Cameron was led through the door and to a corner of the room that was stripped bare, but for a coarse mat on the floor and various bits of hardware poking out of the walls. The guard pushed him to his knees and secured him in place with chains attached to the thigh bands and ankles, then securing his arms behind him and locking the wrist bands together.

"Be a good boy now," the guard said, patting his head like he was a dog before he disappeared out the door. The servant left too and Cameron was alone.

He craned his neck to get a look around the room. The giant bed that was the centerpiece was worthy of royalty. There was no way to tell exactly what level society he was trapped in, though they at least seemed to have electricity conquered, judging by the ambient lighting. Of course, he'd seen advanced societies that hid their technology well, so he couldn't judge on looks alone.

The door opening interrupted his assessment of the room and he looked up into Jackson's very pleased face. "Now that right there is a truly pretty sight." He closed the door and crossed the room, standing just an arm's reach away. "I am going to enjoy this, Mitchell. You might not, but I guess that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Jackson, the joke has gone far enough." Cameron tried, watching his face closely.

"Is that what you think this is?" He closed the distance, his hand cupping to Cameron's jaw and tilting his face up. "See, this time, it was your king that walked away from the treaty table, he knew the consequences."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cameron said, pulling his face out of Jackson's hand. "My name is Cameron Mitchell, your name is Daniel Jackson. We work together."

Daniel's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh, we're going to work, don't you worry. It'll be sweaty and probably painful…at least for you." His hand moved to his fly, unbuttoning the leather pants and Cameron found himself staring, even though he wanted to look away. "You belong to me now, Mitchell. Your life is in my hands." Those hands were easing his cock out of his pants, stroking over it.

Unconsciously, Cameron licked his lips, some part of him wondering how Daniel would taste, awakening that part of him that longed for something not very different from this right here. "The rules of your existence are simple. You do as you're told, without question or hesitation, or you will be punished." Daniel shifted closer, his cock held in one hand as his other hand reached for Cameron's head. "You please me and I don't kill you. Easy."

Cameron swallowed and tried to turn away from the tip of his cock, but Daniel was holding him firmly. The tip of Daniel's cock brushed over his lips and Cameron could guess what he was supposed to do, but he resisted as much as he could, considering the way he was trapped.

"Open your mouth." The amusement was gone from Daniel's voice and Cameron almost responded to the tone of the order without thinking. Instead, he clamped his mouth shut. This was not how the fantasy was supposed to go…and he was starting to believe that maybe this was something more than a joke or a product of the head injury.

Daniel growled and the hand holding his cock near Cameron's mouth moved to his opposite wrist. He touched the leather cuff on his arm, like he was pressing buttons Cameron couldn't see and pain spiked through him, the collar tightening and jolts of electricity shocking, pulsing through him. It left Cameron gasping for air when it was done and Daniel shoved himself into Cameron's mouth before he could get it shut again.

Cameron had a moment of panic when Daniel shoved in so far that the tip of his cock was cutting off his air, then Daniel eased back, his hand tight in Cameron's short hair as he started to move slowly. Cameron focused on breathing through his nose, on not reacting, on anything but the fact that Daniel was fucking his face…because he couldn't think of that…couldn't let himself fall into the panic that came with it.

Daniel grinned down at him. "See, not so hard is it?" He tugged a little tighter on his hair, pushed a little deeper down his throat. "Do you know how long I've wanted this? Just like this?"

Cameron pulled on his hands involuntarily, the panic leaking out as Daniel's cock began to shoot thick, hot come into his mouth. Daniel responded by shoving in and staying there, holding his cock deep in Cameron's mouth, forcing him to swallow or choke to death, until he started to seriously worry about breathing. His eyes started to water and he growled until he realized he was just wasting air.

It wasn't until Cameron's vision started to swim and go dark that Daniel withdrew, backing away and tucking his cock back inside his pants as he went. Cameron tried not to sag against the restraints, swallowing reflexively, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Of course, I'd prefer it was your prince on his knees for me, but taking a man's knight is almost as good."

Daniel paused, a strange look on his face, confusion evident in his eyes as he looked around the room. It passed quickly though, and he went to the door into the sitting room, beckoning someone. "Send word to my lady that I'll be dining alone this evening, and will be busy training tonight. Bring food, and wine. And run me a bath."

Cameron watched Daniel cross to a closet, removing the tight leather vest as he went. "Something more comfortable, I think for the rest of the evening." He peeled off his leather pants, bending to remove his boots, giving Cameron a long view of his muscular thighs and ass before stepping into the closet and out of view.

He didn't have any doubt anymore on exactly what Daniel meant by "training" and that this whole situation was fucked up beyond understanding…and he didn't have long to figure a way out of it before the unthinkable happened.

Except that it really wasn't unthinkable, and thinking about it was not productive at all. The taste of Daniel in his mouth, the feeling of his hands, the sight of him naked and the current situation playing out like some personalized porno was doing things to him that he really didn't want to admit to.

Daniel emerged from the closet, still naked except for a flowing robe of brilliant blue that draped over his shoulders and trailed out behind him. He stopped again, blinking, his eyes skipping over the room and coming to rest on Cameron.

"Mitchell?"

He took a tentative step forward, confusion written all over his face. "What…"

"Jackson?" Cameron pulled forward, forgetting the restraints. His body tightened against them as Daniel stepped forward again.

Daniel shook his head, one hand rubbing against his forehead. There was a knock on the door. "Sire, your bath is ready."

When Daniel raised his head, the confusion was gone, his eyes glittering dangerous. Without a word, he swept out of the room, leaving Cameron alone.

Once the door closed, Cameron took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He had to find a way out of the restraints. Clearly, whatever was controlling Daniel wasn't in complete control, and if Cameron could just get loose, maybe he'd stand a chance at getting through to him.

He twisted his hands around, trying to find a way to get to the clip that held the wrist bands together, but all he succeeded in doing was breaking out in a sweat and rubbing his wrists raw. He huffed and tried to pull on the thigh and ankle restraints, but nothing was budging and the chain was thick.

The more he tried, the more frustrated he became, the more panic nibbled at him until he was thrashing against the restraints. His head was pounding, his wrists and ankles raw and sore when he managed to regain control of himself.

The door opened again, two men entering the room. One moved to the bed, turning down blankets, fluffing pillows. The second gathered Daniel's discarded clothing and entered the closet, emerging with a bench of sorts with a lower shelf and a flat surface that fit over the footboard of the bed. Cameron was still trying to figure the bench out when the man came to stand in front of him. "Be a good boy now and I won't have to zap you."

He released the chains holding Cameron down and put a hand under one elbow. "Come on, on your feet."

He lurched up, getting pulled and steadied when his stiff legs and head injury made him wobbly. He was dragged to the bench. "Oh, hell no."

Up close he could see what it was meant to do. The bottom shelf was a kneeling stool, with a bar that would fit between the metal bands on his thighs, spreading him open. There was an upright piece of polished metal with various holes in it and the top surface that was just wide enough to support the stomach.

With his hands still bound behind him and his balance still out of whack from the bump on his head, there was little resistance he could offer as they forced him onto the contraption. One held him down while the other adjusted his legs and locked them into the device. He was pulled back then, and a cold hand reached down for his cock.

"Hey!" He was guided then to one of the higher holes, his cock fed through it, forcing him to stay stretched up on his knees. Something he couldn't see was settled over his cock underneath, tight up to the metal, making it impossible for him to pull out.

"Have fun." They left him then. He exhaled slowly, trying to convince his cock that the manhandling was not a reason to get excited. He eased himself forward, letting his stomach lay across the cold metal surface until his face was on the bed. Not exactly how he wanted to be, but if this was going to be a long term situation, he was going to need to spare his knees when he could and this at least took some of his weight off of them.

Alone again, he tried to remember what exactly had happened. They were way out from any planet they knew, the scout ship badly damaged in the escape. Teal'c was fighting to keep them flying. Carter had been working at repairing systems as they went, but with little success. She said they needed to land, warned him about…something to do with control crystals, then Cameron was yelling at her and Daniel to get strapped in because they were losing the fight to keep the ship airborne, skipping through the planet's atmosphere like a stone over water.

There was yelling and smoke, trees…he remembered they hit trees…and then the ground. He remembered calling for them, hearing voices that said they were okay. Teal'c had pulled him out from under debris.

Cameron's head hurt just thinking about it. The darkness filled him up, dragged him down. There were flashes of voices, of more yelling….Teal'c…carrying him? He shook his head. It all got darker and more mysterious after that, and his next real memory was coming to, already bound and blindfolded.

So clearly they had become separated and something or somebody had taken over Jackson and Carter. He couldn't begin to guess what had happened to Teal'c. He could only hope the Jaffa was out there somewhere looking for them and not dead or captured…although judging from Carter's response to just his name, Cameron couldn't count anything out. He may well be on his own in this.

Which essentially meant he was fucked. In more ways than the metaphorical. He was pretty sure that as soon as Daniel came back it would be down right literal…and no matter what fantasies he held about Jackson and power play and submission, this was entirely too real for him.

He tried to relax his muscles, because all this tension was not going to serve him well if he managed to get free…he'd only overstrain his body and then he'd have a hard time moving when he needed to. He breathed in deep and remembered the training he'd gotten in resisting interrogation techniques, exhaled slow and focused on controlling his body. This wasn't exactly what his instructors had in mind, he was pretty sure, but then, nothing had been since he'd joined the SGC.

He drifted, dozed even as the time slipped past him, and it was quite some time before he heard the door open and close again. He blinked and lifted his head as Daniel came into view. He tensed when he felt a hand ghost over his naked skin, over intimate places so few people had ever touched.

He was no innocent, that was certain, but over the years his track record with relationships was spotty at best, always running for the next thing in his life, the rush of flying, the military, one assignment after another, and Cameron had never been a one-night stand sort of guy. In all he'd had two women and one man who had shared his bed for any amount of time, modest compared to others he knew, and he'd played on the edge a time or two, and dreamed of exploring the kinkier side of what turned him on.

He shivered as Daniel's hand covered his bare ass, possessive and making it very clear that Cameron could do nothing to stop him. "Comfy?" His voice was cold, tinged with just a hint of amusement. "I see you've made some attempt at getting loose. I trust you've figured out that you can't? Hmmm?" He petted down Cameron's back, one long finger tracing the spine. "I would hate to have you go and hurt yourself…I like to reserve that particular pleasure for myself."

The way he said pleasure made Cameron shiver again. "I see you understand that kind of pleasure. Good. I'd hate to have to teach you everything…my last slave would only cried when I hurt him." Daniel moved around so Cameron could see him. "And as pleasing as that was at first, it wore off pretty quickly. I had to have him put out of my misery." Daniel's full bottom lip jutted out in a full pout, his hand sliding up over Cameron's shoulder to his chin. "You're not going to cry, are you, Mitchell?"

"Nothing you can do to me, Jackson, to make me cry." Cameron said before he'd really thought out the words. The smile on Daniel's face in response was frightening.

"I believe we shall see the truth of those words before long."

He had all of a few seconds to contemplate that before Daniel was moving behind him again, that hand moving over intimate skin, over the curve of his hip and down over his ass cheek. It didn't stop there, caressing slightly before dipping into his crack, teasingly light at first, then quite suddenly insistently pushing, two fingers between his cheeks, questing down toward his balls.

Cameron tensed up as those fingers slid up and toward his hole, turning his head, trying to get a look, because damnit at the very least he wanted to see the face of the man about to do this to him…but the contraption was clearly designed to make that difficult.

"Jackson, think about this. Come on…you can't do this." There was a finger at his entrance, pressing in. Cameron huffed out and closed his eyes, clenching his fingers and every muscle in his body.

The burn when Daniel penetrated him like that, his nimble finger dry and strong, was intense, and Cameron tried to pull forward, pull away. Without preamble, Daniel pulled back out, pushing in two fingers on the second thrust. Cameron bit the blanket under his face in an effort to keep from yelling. When Daniel pulled his fingers out again, Cameron lifted his face. "For fuck's sake at least use some lube."

Daniel chuckled darkly and Cameron felt the sizzling tingle as the collar came to life, electric heat charging through his body. His teeth gritted together as he rode the current, his body bucking against the restraints, his cock screaming out as it was pulled against the metal containing it.

When it was passed, his was panting and drooling into the blankets as Daniel continued his assault. Three fingers moved inside him, working him open, pressing along his inner walls and sliding deep to stroke over his prostate. Despite himself, his cock responded, hardening slowly inside it's prison, making Daniel chuckle.

"Your mouth offers protests, but your body seems to have other ideas." Daniel said, pressing over the hot spot with one finger.

_Just get it over with._ Cameron thought, eyes closed, face pressed into the bed.

It was going to hurt like hell, he knew that, even as Daniel's fingers came out of him and both hands came to settle on Cameron's hips. The blunt head of his cock was thick, and there would be no reprieve as Daniel started to enter him. He moved slow, but steadily, and once the tip had breeched him, there was no going back, only the steady, filling push of his cock.

Cameron's body squeezed tight as if he could push Daniel out, but he kept coming until the heat of his body was resting against Cameron's, his cock deep inside him. Sweat slicked his skin as Daniel petted over it, keeping himself inside Cameron for a long time before he moved at all.

When he did move, it was just as slowly, and the inevitable return thrust hurt almost as badly as the first one. He was finding it hard to get a full breath, gasping in quick pants around the pain. Daniel's pace increased as Cameron's ass loosened up a little in response to the intrusion.

The closer Daniel got to orgasm, the faster his strokes became and when the heat flushed inside him, Cameron muttered relief into the bed. At least the thick fluid eased the friction and burn.

Daniel pulled out of him just as slow as he went in, hands catching on Cameron's bound wrists to tug him back onto his knees, as far back as his trapped cock would allow. "Look at yourself." Daniel's free hand pushed his head forward, forcing him to look down at his red, trapped cock. "Maybe I should let your hands free so you can deal with that."

The hand on his head was petting him. "Would you like that?"

"No." Cameron said around clenched teeth, knowing that it wouldn't matter what he said, if Daniel had it in his head, he would force Cameron to do it. He felt it the second his hands were released, and they fell heavily to his sides, hitting the metal of the bench.

"Do it anyway." Daniel said, still petting him.

Cameron didn't move right away, not until he felt the start of that tingle. "Okay, just…give me a second." He shook his hands trying to get some feeling in them that wasn't the dull roar of pain. It was awkward, the angle wrong, his body weight pulled back against Daniel, his cock hidden under the bench and behind the metal that held it. He got his hand around it, stroked it twice, then lifted his hand to lick it.

Daniel captured the hand before it got to his mouth, leaning around Cameron to lick it himself, only letting go when his palm was wet with spit. "Go on."

Cameron tried his best to ignore Daniel, to ignore the fact that he was in this predicament. He put his wet palm down on his cock and stroked it fast and hard, twisting a little over the tip hoping the stimulus was enough. He closed his eyes and pretended this was just another one of those fantasy things, uncontrolled ideas that popped into his head when he masturbated.

To his surprise, he found it working, his cock twitching as he got closer. He groaned in relief when he came, his cock softening and easing the tightness of the restraint that held it.

Daniel petted down his back. "What a good boy." He reached under, releasing Cameron's dick, then his thighs. "Up." He supported Cameron onto his feet. "The bathroom is through that door. Clean yourself. Return to your corner when you are done."

Cameron looked at the door, then Daniel. Daniel's smile was indulgent. "You can try it, of course, but you won't get far." His long fingers caressed the collar on Cameron's throat. "Pass the door to my suite and this will activate with a deadly jolt. The only way you're leaving me is lifeless. Now, do as you're told before I get cranky."

He moved a little slow, his body sore, but once he had the door closed behind him, Cameron sagged against the door, gasping in air to keep himself from passing out. His head was still spinning, and he didn't know how long he had to get himself together.

There was a low counter with a basin and water, towels and a variety of soaps and things in bottles. A mirror covered the wall behind the counter. Cameron ignored his naked reflection and went for the water and the least smelly of the soaps.

On the other wall was a curtained off section he assumed held a commode of some kind

He used one of the small towels to gently clean his cock and ass, wiping up the come oozing from him before delving in to clean out the rest. He discarded that towel and went for a clean one to quickly wipe the sweat from his skin, then wet a corner of it and wiped his face.

He spent a few minutes trying to get a look at the knot on his head, but it wasn't really in a good place to be seen and he gave up when all his attempt did was make his head hurt worse.

Exhaling slowly he let his eyes travel to the mirror. His left cheek was dusty with a bruise from early in his captivity. A meaty hand covered in leather had connected solidly enough to knock him on his ass. There were smudges of bruises on his hips too, bruises that looked a hell of a lot like fingers.

He inhaled and squared his shoulders. He could deal with this. He would deal with this. He would figure out what was going on. He would find Teal'c and get all of them out of there.

He just wasn't sure how.

The collar started to tingle, so he guessed his time was up. "I'm coming," he called as he reached for the door.

Daniel just grinned at him. "Already?"

Cameron ignored him and went to stand in the corner where they had first put him. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of dinner, for Daniel at least. It became clear that Cameron was not invited to join him as the servants set a single chair at the small table that they then filled with food.

Daniel sat and let them serve him wine and food, waving them off once his plate and goblet were full. "You will find I am not a hard man to please, Mitchell. Give me what I ask for, take what you are given, and always be prepared. Think you can manage that?"

Calling on a lifetime of taking orders that were sometimes distasteful, Cameron nodded. "Yes, sir."

Daniel smiled, apparently pleased. "Oh, very nice. For that, you get to come over here and join me. Come on."

Cameron stepped out, keeping his hands behind him. When he got to Daniel's side, Daniel's hand petted over him. "Kneel, like a good slave should in the presence of his king and master."

He managed to bite his tongue and go to his knees, at which point Daniel ignored him while he ate. At least until his stomach rumbled. "I would feed you, but I have plans for you that might not go as well with a full stomach. You understand." Daniel said, petting over Cameron's head.

"Actually, no, I don't." Cameron responded, pulling his head away.

"I told you we were going to get to work, and that it would probably hurt. I've hardly hurt you yet."

"Oh, it hurt plenty," he protested.

Daniel turned in his chair, smiling. "You challenged me, Cameron. We're going to explore the depths of your conviction tonight and for as long as it takes."

 

 

Three hours later, Cameron was grateful his stomach was empty as he dry heaved through the pain radiating through his body. Behind him, Daniel's hand was hot as it pressed to his back.

"Breathe through it." Daniel murmured, as though this were a cramp from running too hard and not a reaction to the torture of pain and pleasure mixed in varied measures until Cameron wasn't even sure which he was supposed to be feeling at any given moment.

His arms and legs were chained to the walls, spread eagle across the corner, a canvas for Daniel to explore with a variety of weapons, tools made of wood and leather and metal, flat and long, short and stout, paddles and canes and things Cameron couldn't name…all designed to deliver pain without permanent damage, pain without marks beyond the reddening of his skin.

Daniel's other hand circled around him, stroking his cock. "Easy now, enough for tonight I think. Tomorrow we can start again. I have other toys."

Abruptly, he pulled his hands away and started releasing Cameron from the chains. "Sleep. In the morning you will attend my needs before I start my day."

Cameron sank wearily to the mat, his eyes already closing, his hands falling to cradle his aching cock. He didn't even hear Daniel crawl into his own bed or notice the lights turning off, exhaustion dragging him under.

 

 

The servant that woke him nearly ended up punched out before Cameron realized where he was and that the whole sorted mess hadn't actually been a dream.

The man pointed to the bed and whispered coarsely to him that he better be waiting by the bed when Daniel woke. Moving was difficult, every muscle in his body protesting as he dragged himself to his feet and then forced himself to the side of the bed. The servant pushed him to his knees and as he knelt there, waiting, Cameron was painfully aware of his normal morning erection.

Daniel stirred, one hand reaching out of the blankets and finding Cameron. He sat up slowly, his own erection pushing up into Cameron's face as he sat on the edge of the bed. Cameron didn't hesitate, figured it would be easier just to do what Daniel wanted and avoid more punishment.

He opened his mouth and took Daniel in, licking and sucking his way up his cock before pushing down as far as he could and swallowing. Daniel groaned appreciatively, then grabbed Cameron's head with both hands, holding him in place while he fucked up until he came.

He all but pushed Cameron away and disappeared into the closet. Cameron stayed where he was, on his knees by the bed, a little embarrassed when he realized the servant was still in the room.

Daniel emerged from the closet fully dressed in brown leather a few minutes later, pausing, turning to look behind him, then at Cameron, the confusion returning, like he was suddenly unaware of where he was. "Mitchell?" He took too steps toward Cameron, then the servant was moving toward him, his right hand on the cuff he wore on his left wrist. Like Daniel's it was leather and seemed to have buttons set into it.

"Sire, you asked me to ensure that you weren't late? The delegation from Lord Hanvel is arriving this morning."

Daniel nodded, frowning at Cameron for a long minute, then turning away. "See that he is fed."

He swept out of the room, with the servant behind him. And just like that Cameron found himself alone and unbound. He got up slowly, moving stiff muscles and moving through a series of stretches. He walked the length of the room several times, then went into the bathroom.

He ventured behind the curtain to find what he assumed to be this planet's version of a toilet and relieved himself before returning to the mirror and basin. There was fresh water and fresh towels and he took the time to clean himself up.

Next it was time to deal with this collar. It didn't buzz and vibrate and threaten to shock him into next week when he touched it anymore and he had to assume that there was some sort of sensitivity settings on the sensors. He slid a finger under it, around it, trying to figure how it was attached, but he found nothing but a solid ring of metal.

He wasn't sure he wanted to test the truth of Daniel's words about the door of the suite, but if he didn't he wasn't ever getting free…and he had to find Teal'c. Sighing, Cameron headed back into the bedroom, searching for windows.

There weren't any.

He went into the sitting room, but there were no windows there either, just the door he'd been brought through, the door into the bedroom and a third door he assumed went into a better bathroom than the one he was using.

He moved toward the main door, but was still a good three feet away from it when he felt the tingle start around his neck. "Okay…so not a lie. Got it."

He backed away, pacing a little in frustration. "Think Mitchell."

The door opened and Cameron instinctively backed away, into the corner. A man in the uniform of the servants entered, carrying a tray with a bowl on it. Cameron watched him come into the room and blinked as he slowly recognized a familiar face. "Teal'c."

He immediately remembered his naked state and grabbed a pillow off the nearest couch to cover himself. "Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c inclined his head and set the tray aside. "You are naked."

Observant. "Yeah, long story. I'm just glad to see you."

"As I am you."

"Daniel is out of his ever loving mind."

"Colonel Carter is not herself."

"Really not."

"You and I appear unharmed by whatever has taken them over."

"I don't know about unharmed, but not possessed." Cameron moved behind Daniel's chair. "What can you tell me about what's out there?"

"We are in a small city. It is walled in and surrounded by woods. There is a Stargate, but it is not functional and is a very long way from here." Teal'c cocked his head to the side. "Should we not leave this place and discuss this when we are out of danger?"

"I can't." Cameron's hand went to the collar. "I cross that door, this thing kills me. I'm stuck for the moment. But something is controlling Daniel. Every now and then it slips. If you could find out what's controlling them, we could stand a chance."

"You are assuming it is not a Goa'uld or other parasite."

"True." Cameron couldn't say why he thought the source had to be external. He just had a feeling. "No, no…this morning, when Jackson started to shake it off, the servant that was in here did something to him…with those things that they wear on their wrists. Someone or something is controlling him through that. You find that person, you get us all out."

"I can not leave you in danger."

"Yes you can. We don't have a choice." Cameron really would rather go with Teal'c, but he was pretty convinced he couldn't cross that threshold.

"I will return for you."

"Damn well better." He didn't tell Teal'c that he wasn't sure how long he could do this, play Daniel's obedient slave before he just couldn't anymore. "Go on. I'll be fine."

Teal'c's eyes narrowed, dancing over the bruise on his face and the collar on his throat. "Seriously. Just…hurry."

"Indeed."

 

 

 

Two days later Cameron was beginning to worry that maybe Teal'c wouldn't find anything. His resistance was fading, his ability to hold on to that slim hope that Teal'c would fix this slipping away under the onslaught of Daniel's ingenious methods of torment.

Two days of sex, which admittedly got better once he'd stopped fighting even the idea that it was going to happen, and increasingly violent sessions in which he was whipped, spanked, paddled, flogged, and caned until his skin was a mottled red and black and blue and purple, from his shoulders down to his ass.

There were marks on his thighs as well, but those were mostly to keep him from sitting, a lesson he learned not long after Teal'c's brief appearance. Daniel sat, Cameron kneeled.

The beating would be bad enough, if Daniel didn't mix it all together with the sex. Every time Cameron came close to breaking, there would be pleasure…a hand stroking his cock, milking his prostate, kisses over hot, angry skin. And every session ended the same, with Cameron hard and ready to come, only to be denied and dropped to his mat to sleep.

He turned, wincing as his back touched the wall, then sitting up. Sleep wasn't so easy when he was in pain and hard and he sighed. His eyes picked out Daniel's body in the gloom, sliding up over his legs and chest, starting when he realized Daniel was awake.

"Come." Daniel said softly, holding up the blanket. Cameron blinked at him, got to his knees and crawled the few feet to the bed. "Before I change my mind." There was a mild amusement in his voice, and a half smile on his lips. A Daniel smile, not…Cameron pushed the thought away and climbed up onto the bed.

Daniel settled the blankets over him and pulled him close, pushing and pulling until he had Cameron on his stomach, one hand lightly caressing the bruised back. "Hands."

Cameron lifted his arms above his head instinctively, and Daniel clipped the wrist bands together, then clipped them to something on the headboard of the bed. Daniel's hands soothed over his skin, fingers dipping into his ass. His leg moved over Cameron, his body shifting, his cock pressing into him. It was slow, almost gentle compared to the last times he had been fucked.

He closed his eyes, let himself imagine that they were somewhere else, that this was a choice they'd made, that he wanted this…Daniel's knees squeezed his hips as he rocked forward, moaning a little. His hands slid up Cameron's back, rubbing through his hair. It was sticky, the room hot as Cameron's cock, still hard from earlier rose to the friction of the sheets under him and the pressure of Daniel's body above.

Daniel laid out over him, his feet sliding down Cameron's legs, his hips rocking slowly. "Are you gonna come, Cam?" Daniel asked in a husky whisper. "Can you, just from this?"

Cameron held his tongue, concentrating on the feeling of fullness, the tilt of hips that pressed Daniel deeper, the silky caress of the sheets against him. He panted through the blossom of pain that came from Daniel's hand pressing into a bruised on one shoulder. "Does that help?"

He didn't want to think about why, but it did and he groaned, pushing back against Daniel's fingers as his orgasm started. Daniel chuckled, kissed over Cameron's neck and rolled them so that they were on their sides, Daniel's cock still inside him. Daniel's hand circled round Cameron's cock, jacking it slow until Cameron was whimpering at the stimulation of oversensitive skin. He could feel Daniel smile into his neck. "Not going to stop until I'm done." Daniel said darkly, his hips pushing against Cameron's ass.

He fought the urge to beg for as long as he could, shivering and gasping, pulling against the restraints keeping his hands away. Daniel's cock moved slow inside him, lazy. His hand moved just as slowly over Cameron's spent cock, his thumb taking perverse pleasure in tickling the tender tip until Cameron couldn't stop the sounds coming out of his mouth, the sob that escaped him. "Please,…just…stop."

Clearly that was the response Daniel had been waiting for. His hand fell away and he increased the pace of his fucking until his hot come filled Cameron. He didn't so much pull out as he did push Cameron back onto his stomach. "Sleep."

Daniel settled in and clearly took his own advice, his breathing evening out and deepening. Cameron yawned, tried to shift out of the wetness of his own come, but Daniel's body held him in place and his cock screamed at the sensation so he closed his eyes, not really expecting to sleep in this position, but finding that the physical exertion pulled him under fast.

 

 

His next real awareness of anything at all was the discomfort of chaffed skin against damp sheets, the tingling in his leg that was asleep under the weight of Daniel's body, the cramping in his arms still bound to the headboard.

He fought to contain the groan, stiffening as Daniel shifted. His cock was still inside Cameron and hardening as he woke. Cameron bit down on the pillow, breathing through his nose as Daniel's weight moved, prepared for more.

Instead, Daniel stilled and Cameron dared a look over his shoulder. "This is…awkward." Daniel said, the delivery dry and Cameron wasn't sure if he should respond or not. Daniel cleared his throat and very carefully put his hands down on either side of Cameron's body, easing himself up and away, rolling away and sitting up with his back to Cameron once he was clear. "Mitchell?"

His voice cracked a little and his hands rose up to rub his face. Cameron frowned and turned as much as he could, trying to get a look at him. "Jackson?"

"Um…you…and um…how…" Daniel stood, then seemed to realize he was still naked and pulled a sheet with him, wrapping it around himself.

"Don't…" Cameron tried to sit up, but was still held down. "Don't leave. Every time you walk away from me you come back as him."

"Him?" Daniel shook his head. "I…don't understand."

"Join the club." Cameron exhaled. "Can you…hands?"

"What? Oh. Right." Daniel moved around the bed and pulled away the pillow hiding where Cameron's hands were attached to the headboard. "I don't see…oh, wait." He got them unclipped, dropping them to the bed.

Cameron sat up slowly, reaching for a pillow to cover himself.

"I…you…" Daniel looked like he was going to be sick. "Did I…your back…did I do that?"

"You don't remember?"

Daniel shook his head. "Crash, yelling, Carter and I thought we saw a Gate…" He frowned. "Then it goes dark…except for a few flashes."

"I could lie and tell you nothing happened." Cameron offered.

Daniel's eyes darted over his face, over the bruises, the collar, the arm and leg bands. "Are you okay?" Daniel couldn't look him in the eye and was clearly still hard despite everything.

Cameron nodded even though he wasn't sure he was okay. "I'm sore, but I'll live." His eyes fell on the cuff that was all Daniel had on other than the sheet. "You should get that off, if you can. I think it's what makes you go all dark side."

Daniel lifted the arm, examining the cuff. His fingers slid over the leather, then seemed to find a clasp. With a pop, it opened and came off in his hand. A few seconds later, the collar around Cameron's neck released and fell onto the pillow, followed by popping sounds and the rest of the metal bands falling off.

"We should…"

"Clothes." Cameron suggested. "We need clothes."

Daniel nodded and Cameron stood, pointing toward the closet. They moved into it, lights coming on as the entered. "Wow." Wall to wall rows of leather pants and shirts and racks of boots.

For a long minute they both stood there, then reached almost in unison for clothes. They both turned away from one another to pull on clothes. Cameron was more than a little grateful that they were roughly the same size. The boots lined up on the floor under the pants were a little tight on his feet, but all in all, it was a far cry from the nakedness of his last week.

"There is a Gate, by the way." Cameron said as they came out of the closet. "Teal'c said it isn't working."

"Teal'c?"

"He was here a few days ago, I sent him to find a way to snap you and Carter out of your delusions of massive proportions and get us out of here."

"You think he found something?"

"Well, this isn't the first time you've kinda woken up, but yeah, it's never lasted more than a few seconds. We should find Carter and Teal'c and figure out what's wrong with the gate, get us home before someone decides to put things back the way they were."

Out in the hallway, they stopped, watching as men and women in guards uniforms and the livery of the serving staff all stared at one another, confused, lost. "Not what I was expecting." Cameron said softly.

They moved in tandem away from the door, through the gathering groups of people. They were almost to a corner when Carter came running through. "Get the wrist bands off. Everyone, take them off." She grabbed at Daniel, who was gapping at the black leather encasing Carter like paint. "Tell everyone to get them off. The computer will reset in a few minutes. Go!"

Cameron reached for the nearest dumb founded man, ripping the cuff from him and dropping it. All around them others were doing the same. Daniel followed his lead, working through the crowd as Carter kept moving. "Meet us at the bottom of the stairs," she called as she ran before going back to yelling at everyone to get the cuffs off.

"What stairs?" Daniel asked.

Cameron shook his head. "I really don't know. I was pretty out of it when they brought me up here."

They kept moving back the way Carter had come, eventually coming to a grand staircase that descended into a marble lined hall. Cameron moved slowly, his back stiffening as he moved. Teal'c approached as the reached the bottom, his eyes on Daniel.

"It is good to see you, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c…what's going on?"

"I believe you were all taken prisoner by the Aca and made to play a role in which you and Colonel Carter were dictators of a small nation."

Cameron really didn't care at that moment exactly what the details were, only that somehow Teal'c and Carter had found a way to fix it. He sank wearily onto the stairs. Daniel stopped awkwardly beside him. As Teal'c turned away to deal with a group of confused people approaching, Daniel squatted down, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Seriously, you don't look good."

Cameron bit down the flippant response because Daniel had to be wallowing in a pit of guilt forty miles deep without even knowing for sure exactly what had gone down. "I'm dealing with it, Daniel." Cameron said, his voice very low. "And I'd rather the whole team doesn't know exactly what you know, okay?"

Daniel nodded once and backed away, joining Teal'c and leaving Cameron to sit and try to decide what came next.

Carter decided that for him, appearing suddenly, looking stunning, but uncomfortable in supple leather with a plunging neckline and thigh high boots. "I think we got them all before the reset. We seem to have a bunch of very confused people."

Cameron felt her eyes, her concern, but thankfully Daniel intercepted her, talking softly enough that Cameron could only get the a word or two. Carter nodded, then took a few steps toward him. "I suggest we organize them into groups, get statements. As near as I can tell, the program is a perpetuating cycle, adapting as each new element is added. I can get a better idea of how to turn it off once I have a little time to—"

He held up a hand to stop her, his eyes closed. "No one's getting sucked back into the twilight zone?"

"No, once we interrupted the programming, the links were able to be disrupted. If everyone got the cuffs off while the program was rebooting, there's no one to live out the scenario."

Cameron shook his head. "If…nevermind. Organize, get someone to round up the cuffs and let's make sure this doesn't happen to someone else. Then we need to figure out what's wrong with the gate and get these people sent home."

She came closer, Cameron could feel her. "Cam, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to find her right in front of him, so close she blocked out his view of the rest of the team. He licked his lips. "I will be, when you get me home, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay."

He reached out and took her hand. "I mean it Sam. It's yours. I can't…" He swallowed. "I'm hurting, and I…just you take over, okay? Get us home." He nodded. "Get us home."

Her smile was soft, her hand squeezing his. "Okay. Why don't you find a place to rest. I'll come get you when we're ready to head for the gate."

"That is a really good idea." Cameron let her help him up, then headed back up the stairs. "First bedroom." He called back, not even caring if they heard him.

 

 

Daniel knocked at the door later that afternoon, standing uneasily in the doorway. "Sam's headed for the gate to see what's wrong."

"Good. The sooner she fixes it the sooner we're out of here." He started to stretch, but thought better of it after the last time and settled back against the headboard of the bed.

Daniel licked his lips, glanced over his shoulder, then stepped into the room, closing the door. "Cameron."

"Whoa, whenever we get to first names I feel like I'm in trouble." Cameron said, trying to derail where he knew this was heading.

"I need to know." Daniel stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed, staring at Cameron's feet. "What…I mean, I can guess…"

No, he probably couldn't actually, Cameron thought. He cleared his throat. "It wasn't you. Okay? Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No." Daniel shook his head. "Not when it's pretty clear what I did to you."

Cameron shifted uneasily. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Look at you." Daniel's voice was exasperated and his hands waved toward him. "You're hurt, you're…bruised and you were…you…"

Obviously Cameron was going to have to find a way to convince him that he was fine. He moved slowly, easing his feet to the floor and standing. Daniel watched him wearily, but didn't move. Cameron swallowed the lump that seemed to have lodged in his throat like his body had already figured out what he was going to do, even when he wasn't sure.

"Daniel, I'm not going to lie to you. I am hurt. I am bruised. The thing you were turned into was brutal. It has been a really bad week." He moved closer and still Daniel didn't move. "But two things made it okay."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "How can any of this be okay?"

Cameron looked him straight in the eye. "Because it wasn't you. And because it was you."

Daniel frowned at him, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "What?"

"I knew it wasn't really you. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't, couldn't treat someone that way. But, it was your body. It wasn't like some stranger was…touching me."

"This was more than touching." Daniel insisted, though his face had softened some.

Cameron shook his head. "Just touching. With more than hands."

"Cameron, you were…I forced you to…"

"I'm fine." He said it again, his hands lifting to caress Daniel's face, his smile tight. "I am fine. No permanent damage and it isn't like I hadn't thought about you before."

"But not like this." To his surprise, Daniel stopped his hand and turned his face into it, kissing the palm of Cameron's hand lightly. "No one wants this."

Cameron's smile loosened up a little and he eased closer to Daniel. "Maybe not exactly this…but what I do want may surprise you." He held his breath and closed the distance, brushing his lips over Daniel's.

"Cam…"

Cameron stepped back and nodded. "I know. Rules. And well, we agreed to not do…this. But…I just need you to know, okay, Daniel? I'm not promising you anything, I'm just telling you that it isn't your fault and I'm fine."

There was another knock on the door, and Cameron stepped back, letting Daniel cross to the door to let Teal'c in with a tray of food.

 

 

In all it was almost three days before they were ready to go home. Cameron kept to himself, kept out of the way in the quiet of his chosen room. Daniel came in the morning and they ate breakfast and didn't talk and didn't touch. Cameron figured it was his way of coming to terms with what happened, and honestly, Cameron liked the company, and the silence.

Teal'c hadn't been kidding about the distance to the gate, and in even pushing it at a pretty stiff pace it took them nearly a full day to get there, and Cameron was dragging by the time he got there.

The gate was active as they stopped, a group of three women and a man headed up to it. Carter smiled tightly. "This is the last of them. You ready to go home?"

"You have no idea."

The gate wooshed closed behind them and a minute later, Carter was dialing them home. Cameron squared his shoulders and followed Teal'c through the gate. There would be uncomfortable hours of debriefing and a medical exam that Cameron was not looking forward to, but eventually he would get to go home and take a hot, hot shower and sleep in his own bed and start to put this whole thing behind him.

They had a week of leave and Cameron intended to use it doing nothing. At least until the sound of his doorbell on the fourth day. He opened the door to find Daniel standing there, a six pack of beer and a pizza in his hands. "Hi."

"If those are for me, you can come in." Cameron said, stepping aside.

"Peace offering." Daniel said, moving past him.

Cameron closed the door and followed him to the kitchen. "You look better." Daniel put the pizza on the table and turned, suddenly very close, his fingers brushing over the faded bruise on Cameron's face.

"Feel better too." Cameron stood still, because it was very clear Daniel had come for more than pizza and beer.

"Cam, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Daniel held up his hands and shook his head when Cameron started to protest. "No, not that. Look…you…trusted me an awful lot when you kissed me that first time…and I…well, I could have handled it better."

Cameron breathed out. "I trust you, Daniel, because you are a stand up guy."

"Would you stop talking?" Daniel said, exasperation clear in his voice. "Sometimes you make it difficult to take anything seriously."

"Oh…we're talking serious now?" Cameron closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, sorry. Go on."

Daniel sighed and opened a beer. "I…me and relationships, especially when I work with a person…not a good track record." He sipped at the beer, then looked Cameron up and down. "It wasn't that I didn't want to, it just wasn't something I could do. I was still hurting after…Jack." Daniel's eyes flicked up to his, expectant.

"Oh." Cameron said, understanding dawning.

Daniel nodded, lips pressed together. "Yeah, and I didn't want to do that again. And I didn't want to explain and it was easier to let you think I wasn't interested."

"But you were. Interested?" Cameron asked, frowning a little.

"Obviously." Daniel looked away. "Sam finished her analysis of that computer and the programming, and it seems that it builds a person's own personality traits into the role it put them in, the food they like, what attracts them…the story is never the same twice."

It seemed a weird change of topic until Cameron parsed through his words. "So, you wanted me…and it found a way to give you what you wanted?"

Daniel's face was reddening and he looked away, drinking from his beer. "Something like that."

"Kinky." Cameron said without thinking about it and kicking himself when Daniel tensed up. He licked his lips and reached for his own beer. "Any clue why I didn't get one of them bracelets to make me play along?"

Daniel seemed relieved that he'd left the flippancy and nodded. "They ran out?" He sort of chuckled. "Sam said that there were no more of the cuff-things when they found you, so you just got dragged in. Good thing for you and Teal'c or we might have been stuck there for years, like some of the others."

Cameron took a long drink. "Any idea what that place was supposed to be?"

"Sam thinks it was a toy…a grown up play place…that grew a mind of its own, and got abandoned. No telling how long it's been there."

"I take it we're going to be destroying it?"

"Already done. Landry sent the strike through yesterday."

"Do you and Carter ever actually take leave when it's given to you?" Cameron asked, setting his beer down.

Daniel grinned and nodded. "Sure, when we have something to do."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what kind of something does it take to drag you out of the mountain?"

"Well…there's this guy. He isn't in the mountain, so I had to come out of it to see him."

"And is this seeing something you want to do more of?" Cameron asked as they moved close again.

Daniel nodded. "I think I might."

Their lips brushed together and Cameron felt a familiar heat flush through him. "We'll have to be careful."

"I have practice." Daniel said softly, his arms moving to circle Cameron's waist. "And we go slow."

Cameron nodded, licking his lips before leaning in to get more of a real kiss, his tongue slipping along Daniel's lip before Daniel opened his mouth and let him in. "Slow is good."

"And Cameron?" Daniel pulled back enough to look in his eyes. "You're gonna have to tell me about these fantasies of yours…"

Cameron grinned. "Yes, sir."


End file.
